


Gaze

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Two [6]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Eye Sex, F/F, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Pre-Relationship, Tension, Writer Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Their eyes caught, and the eye contact remained for a long moment. The tension was electric, sexual, and delicious.





	Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Another taste of something different.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> No real beta, but thanks to Priestlys for doing a quick read to let me know if it was trash or not lol.  
> Written for Bingo Card Six: Eye Sex.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

She felt eyes on her. _Her eyes_. Twenty minutes in, and there they were. She felt them like hot pokers trailing against her skin. It was as warm as it was painful.

Turning slowly, she let her own eyes wander the large room, seeking out the piercing stare. She wondered if this would be the evening they said anything to each other, or if they would just continue to ravage each other with sight alone.

Finally. There she was. Standing across the room with a champagne flute being lifted to her lips even as her gaze never wavered. Stunning. Breathtaking. Sensual. It made her body warm from the appraisal.

Their eyes caught, and the eye contact remained for a long moment. The tension was electric, sexual, and delicious. She’d never experienced anything so intense and intimate with any of her partners in the past. It made her desperate for more, desperate to hope that someday it would become something besides locked gazes during events.

A couple walked between them at a leisurely pace, and when they had passed, she was gone. The connection was broken, and it left her feeling rather bereft. Reminding her of her foolishness, that nothing more would ever become of this ‘game’ they played.

Making her way around the room, she stopped to chat when she was addressed, and gave appropriate answers when questioned. After several minutes, she didn’t need to turn around to know that she was being watched again. She finished her conversation, taking her time before finally, finally letting her head turn to glance over her shoulder.

There she was. So much closer! Almost within reach, and slowly moving in.

She turned the rest of the way around, and waited with baited breath, heart pounding in her chest.

She came to a stop just a few feet shy of being toe to toe. Just out of reach. But oh, so very close.

It was silent between them, the tension having returned the moment they allowed the eye contact to resume. It was heady, and arousing. It made the room feel hot. Both of them so clearly waiting for the other to break the silence.

Time ticked by. Until finally:

“Miranda.”

“Andrea.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, as you can see, you can't be 100% certain whose POV it's in.  
> It leaves it a bit of a mystery.  
> I hope I did ok. And that you liked it.  
> *Eeeek!*  
> I'd love to hear what you thought.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
